JL Public Enemies - Changed Ending
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: What did Superman feel when his best friend boldly went to manually drive Toyman's rocket into the Kryptonite meteor? My changed version of the ending. Contains the pairing Superman x Batman, so please read and review ;3


**A/N: My first JL fanfic 030 I always read a lot of something and then make a fanfic out of it xD (Helps me to make the characters as realistic as possible :3) Aaaaanyway! Saw Public Enemies a while ago and wanted to make a fic about it (obviously) because this movie made Clark and Bruce even gayer XD Yay! I have a huge obsession with Superman & Batman! xD **

**Before I go ranting or fan-girling more, I'll just start the story. Hope you like it! :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Superman had never feared that he couldn't beat Luthor. But the current president was definitely putting up a challenge, even for him. He and Batman tried to hold him off until Toyman had feed the rocket with the information they conveniently had gotten from Luthor's assistant, but his suit was too powerful and the Kryptonian was getting blows after blows from his bald rival. Superman was tossed violently into a metal wall and a beam of energy made him yell in agony and powerlessly fall to the floor, smoke slowly rising from his body.

His enemy had left him for a couple of minutes as he struggled to get up, finding it difficult to stay on his knees for more than mere seconds. The Kryptonian gazed up to see his best friend fly upwards due to his Batcable, his cerulean eyes widening as he realized what he could be up to as Batman went towards the rocket.

Before the Dark Knight could run up the stairs, Superman had forced himself to fly up to the same ground level as him, staggering while holding a hand around his abdomen in pain.

"Wait..," he said. "W-what are you doing..?"

"I'm going to fly this thing myself."

He had said it so firmly and determined, like anything the Kryptonian would've said wouldn't matter. Because he'd already made his mind. That didn't stop Superman from trying though.

"Are you crazy..!" he started but an unexpected explosion that left the ground shattering and a pull from the gravity had him falling. He reached out in a hopeless attempt to hold back his best friend from doing what he feared the most, but he was falling and that didn't stop the Batman.

He was going straight towards his doom in order to save the world in time.

Soon Superman went back into his earlier fight with Lex Luthor, to stop him from destroying the rocket before it would take off.

At least he could do _that_ much for Bruce.

The robot-looking missile was launched and it flew towards the sky, towards the gigantic piece of Kryptonite that as well was flying towards Earth. Panting heavily, Superman couldn't help but glance as it left the atmosphere, his heart growing heavy with several kinds of emotions that threatened to surface. One did as he then glanced back at Luthor who threw a punch at him, but never made impact as he grabbed it effortlessly with his own.

_Rage_.

"That was my best friend..," he said slowly and the anger boiled much worse than he'd ever felt before, as his hands cracked the arms of Luthor's expensive suit. "…and you just killed him..!"

A hard punch faster than Luthor could react to hit him and sent him flying into one of Toyman's machineries. He was coughing blood when Superman walked towards him, surprisingly slow for a man who was as angry as he was just now. Luthor didn't waste a second to flee away but the Kryptonian was after him, hot on his tail.

They fought in the air, Luthor's attacks growing more and more desperate as his opponent was getting the upper hand. Finally, Superman removed one of the suit's boots and faced the man.

"When does it end, Luthor..?" he asked rhetorically and punched his rival, sending him flying further. Though, before he could fall and hit the ground, the Man of Steel flew before him and faced him yet again.

"Let me answer that for you; it ends tonight..!" he exclaimed firmly and with a heavily balled fist, he punched Lex Luthor downwards and into the pavement of the streets below. Before the president could recover quickly enough from the impact, the Kryptonian used his heat vision to destroy the suit's chest plate and lifted the owner up while he used his other balled into a fist, the rage still pumping in his blood.

Before he could let it all out though, he heard an explosion above him.

Turning around, he stared in astonishment at the greenish cloud that had formed from within the explosion, completely speechless. Ever so slowly, the people around him started to cheer in joy and relief that the world was once again saved. The Kryptonian closed his eyes due to the sudden pain in his chest, the cruelty of reality hitting him like a train.

The Dark Knight of Gotham had really done it. He saved the world the only way he could. And now he was gone.

The hand was balled to a fist again and held dangerously close to the president of U.S. despite Luthor's protest and before he knew it, the bald man was sent flying through a window in a store. Superman once again shut his eyes when a small yet sharp pain shot through the Kryptonian's chest again.

How could he leave him like that? Why wasn't there another way to fix this? Didn't he know how much The League needed Batman, how much the world needed Batman or how much Clark needed-

Suddenly, Powergirl along with Captain Adam and the others landed just a few meters away from him, the leader of the group blaming his slow recovery for the death of the Dark Knight. The blonde heroine cut him off saying that she had an important message from the thirteen year old wonder boy.

"He says that there's still a chance."

That was all Superman needed to hear. His heart filling up with precious hope fueled his exhausted body as he flew up and left a world underneath him to continue their celebration. Soon enough he'd entered space where body parts of the rocket were slowly flying by as a reminder of what had happen just a while ago. He instantly saw what he was looking for; the Dark Knight of Gotham inside the robot's chest plate which was a combination of both of their symbols.

Superman and Batman. The Dark Knight and the Man of Steel.

A genuine smile of relief bloomed on the Kryptonian's face which his best friend returned, and he then proceeded to go under the giant piece of machinery and fly it with him home to Metropolis. Superman landed it on a random rooftop that was large enough to hold the piece of metal and cautiously landed it on the ground. He then went to the front and opened the entrance for his friend before he could do so himself. A helpful hand was reached out in which Batman didn't hesitate to take in order to pull himself up.

"Clark-," he began but never got so far. The Kryptonian yanked him towards himself and sealed the Dark Knight's lips with his own. The latter's brief surprise melted away and he found himself relaxing against the soft and tender kiss the two heroes shared, before a crowd of people that shouted with joy at their rescuers.

The Man of Steel pulled away just as quickly and embraced his best friend tightly, resting his head in the crook of his neck. "Don't you _ever _do that again, Bruce. Ever."

"You know I didn't mean to, Clark," Batman replied, returning the embrace. "You know it was the only way."

"Yeah..," Superman sighed sorrowfully and his embrace tightened. "I guess I've never realized before just how easily I could lose you."

"That makes two of us," Batman said and pulled away to look at his best friend for a moment. "I never knew…you liked me that way."

The Kryptonian blushed, suddenly realizing that he'd boldly hugged, not to mention kissed the Dark Knight. His all-time crush for _who-knows-how-long. _He'd let his hearts speak for him rather than his sense of logic and now he was in serious trouble. This was _the_ Batman after all.

"W-well, I..er..," Clark stuttered, but failed to form a proper sentence when he saw Batman give him one of his famous smirks. "What? What's so funny?"

"You obviously. It's amusing to see just how fast you can switch from Superman to Clark Kent," his friend replied coolly. The Man of Steel shot him a look of irritation, but he was happy that Bruce didn't hate him. In his mind, things could've gone worse. Much worse.

"Besides, you don't need to worry. I…like you too. Have for years," Batman continued, reaching out to take the other man's hands with his own. Superman was completely amazed, his cerulean eyes wide and his face a slight red color from this sudden confession. If it hadn't been for the earlier fight that was a clear reminder that he wasn't dreaming, he wouldn't believe that any of this was happening.

"R-really..?" he finally said and a goofy grin began to spread across his face. The other man smirked and entwined their fingers while he went closer.

"Really. Also, there's a thing you ought to know about me," he whispered as their lips were nearly closing onto each other.

"I don't give out kisses. I take them."

* * *

**A/N: 'Cause he's the one and only BATMAN! XD Personally, I think the ending was kinda corny but I'm a fangirl of this pairing if you hadn't noticed already. X3**

**Please tell me what you think about this. S'my first one, anyway ;D**


End file.
